Amaryllis Blackberry
Name: Amaryllis "Ellis" Blackberry Gender: Female District: 10 Age: 16 Personality: Ellis is definitely your typical bad girl. She loves the color black, has a hobby of scaring younger kids, and is an extreme daredevil that will never back down on a dare and will perform any task you ask her to do, as she is rebellious and very carefree. Her motto is; "If you can't live your life and have fun, then you can't live your life at all." She can give you a long list of things she hates, and she is slightly pessimistic. She is easily annoyed and especially hates the people that are very obedient to their parents and teachers. Ellis' parents have actually given up on teaching her things because she never listens to a word they say. The only friend Ellis has that is female is a 14 year old girl named Jamie, who is literally the complete opposite of her. She normally hangs out with the guys, though. She's very sporty and adventurous, and she's not afraid to get down and get dirty. Backstory: Believe it or not, Ellis used to be a sweet and girly goody-two-shoes. Every adult in the district loved her and told her parents how lucky they were to have given birth to such a good, obedient child like her. However, she was a loner in school, as she was a teacher's pet and a huge tattle-tale, up until her brother died in a house fire when she was ten years old. She was depressed for a while, but when her shell broke, she had changed completely. She started wearing all black and took the dresses that her parents bought for her and threw them in the mud. Her parents thought this was just the actions of anger and sadness over her brother's death, and they tried to calm her down, but she ignored them. She was like this for two years. During her first reaping, when two 13 year olds were chosen to compete in the Hunger Games, she ran up to the stage and started yelling at the escort, asking her how she could pursue such a horrible career like this, drawing names of children in order to send them to her death. After she kneed the escort in the stomach, her parents immediately took her to a therapist. The therapist told her parents that nothing was wrong with her, that she was probably just still angry over her brother's death, even though it had been such a while since then. Her parents had no choice to beat her every night, thinking that would knock some sense into her, but Ellis fought back. One night, she broke a window in her house and escaped through it, running into the fields where the livestock was, and even past that. Her parents screamed for her to come back, but she didn't. She ran until she couldn't hear them at all - until she was in a place that no girl her age had ventured into before: the forest beyond District 10. After several days, Ellis honestly thought about staying in the forest for the rest of her life in order to avoid ever getting reaped for the Hunger Games; unfortunately, though, her parents had sent out a search party and they found her, eating a bird she had roasted herself behind a tree stump. Her parents confined her to her home for a year, but this didn't stop her from continuing to be rebellious and bad afterwards. Height: 5'7" Appearance: Lunaii Weapon: Throwing knives, spear Strengths: Fast, physically strong Weaknesses: Can't swim, often gets herself into trouble Fears: Confinement/tight spaces Interview Angle: Ellis will act intimidating and confident for the first couple minutes of her interview; however, when it's about to end, she will stare directly at the audience and call them all idiots for watching the Hunger Games and cheering for their favorite, and grinning and clapping when their least favorite is killed. She will then storm off stage before the buzzer sounds. Bloodbath Strategy: Ellis will dart off her metal plate once the gong sounds and reach for a pack of throwing knives or a spear. She won't fight the other tributes unless she has to, and she will escape with her alliance. Token: Her black bandana that she wears around her neck Alliance: (can be filled out later) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 10 Category:16 year olds Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes